This invention relates to a multi-unit dispensing container assembly, which according to the preferred embodiment disclosed in this application, can comprise a plurality of connected-together containers for holding dispensable products such as shampoo, conditioner, lotions, beverages, powders or the like in a compact sized-package suitable for travel. The assembly can be closed and secured in that position to form a small, self-supporting package which will easily fit within a suitcase or makeup case. When opened, the assembly allows easy access to each of the containers forming the assembly and can be suspended by a cord from a shower head or similar structure.